


Franken Naruto

by Andy_N0namus



Category: Franken Fran, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Characters are creatures, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Multi, Naruto is smart just absentminded, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_N0namus/pseuds/Andy_N0namus
Summary: Kinda a Yaoi hybrid of Franken Fran and Naruto.Naruto is the Masterpiece of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. While the Doctors are away, Naruto works in their place at their mansion helping those who want it, but is it really want they want? And does Naruto really care what happens to them so long as they live?





	1. Chapter 1

Franken Naruto, Chapter 1

<><><>

Andy: This chapter is basically based off of the first chapter of Franken Fran, with some minor changes of course. I'll do my best to keep the story within the theme of Franken Fran while still adding yaoi.

<><><>

A limousine was driving down a bleak stretch of road. "I can see it now, sir. That's definitely the Namikaze Research Lab," the driver of the limousine said as he saw a mansion coming into view. "The geniuses, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, they are my last hope, I must speak with them at any cost," stated a man seating in the back of the limousine. His aide gave the man a worried look.

The limousine kept driving towards the mansion.

<>

The man knocked on the door to the mansion and his aid asked: "Are you sure you want to go through this?" "What choice do I have!" the man snapped at the younger.

The door opened, relieving a somewhat off-balanced 15-year-old teenage boy with bright blue eyes, blond spiky hair, stitch marks on his cheeks that look somewhat like whiskers (three on each side), two bolts sticking out of his temples, wore an orange blazer and slacks. "Helloooo, can I help you?" the teen asked curiously as a semi-spiky raven-haired teenage boy that looked no older than the blond came into view. The ravenette had one red eye (left) and one black eye (right), he seemed to be wearing a knee-length grey kosode (1) that was being held closed by an obi (2).

"Are Doctor Namikaze and Doctor Uzamaki in?" the man asked the blond.

"Eh? The Doctors?" the blond said in a bit of an absentminded tone before adding "Actually, they're out of the house at the moment. But I can help ya in their place. If you'd like, we can talk about this further inside." The blond invited the two in before saying "You can call me Naruto, and *points to the ravenette* he's Sasuke."

As the four walked down a corridor, the man whispered to his aid "Are they the Doctors' sons?" The aide replied that he wasn't sure and that the blond seemed stitched together. The aide also added he wasn't even sure if the Doctors even had any relatives. Sasuke seemed to be watching the two out of the corner of his eye.

When Naruto brought the two to a waiting room. A taller raven-haired man that was probably in his early twenties had a stitch mark over his nose, had the same coloured eyes as the younger ravenette but the eye colors were reversed, and wore gray clothing was making some tea. "Ne, Itachi, can our guest have some too?" Naruto asked the older raven haired individual, who smiled and said: "Of course they can, let me get more cups."

After the guests got settled, somewhat, the man told the blond why he was here.

"So your son was in an automobile accident... And he passed away...? That must have been terrible for yo-u," Naruto said before sipping his cup of tea as Itachi placed the tea kettle on the table. The blond was sitting parallel to the to men, while Sasuke sat next to Naruto and Itachi stood behind the two teens.

The aide explained the situation "The police say that it was caused by excessive speed... But actually, he was trying to avoid a child in the road... The young master hung around with a tough crowd, but he was extremely kind..." During this, the aide was discretely looking at Sasuke, or rather the slit of the robe he had on as the teen crossed his legs, trying to see if the teen was actually only wearing the kosode on his body.

The man then said in a very sad tone "My career has always gotten in the way of being a good father... But my wife...... My wife cared for him enough for both of us..... She's not able to cope with my son's passing..." Naruto was wiping away some tears as the man continued "I know this is a great deal to ask... But as a father... I must do everything possible..... And in my search... I heard rumors of these two Doctors, Doctor Uzamaki and Doctor Namikaze."

"And what did these rumors say?" Sasuke asked the man, keeping a cautious eye on him, as he switched the positions of his legs. The aide was still trying to figure out if the younger ravenette was wearing underwear or not. Itachi was also keeping an eye on the two guests.

"Namikaze Minato "The Biologist from Hell" and his partner Uzamaki Kushina "The Devil's Brain". Both of whom possess the skill that was said could raise the dead. They have been called many things, but the name that has popped up the most is "The Spider's Thread" and I came looking for the two that can dispel death."

"Yeah, that sounds like them," Naruto said with a smile.

The man folded his fingers together, rested his elbows on his knees, and said "When I heard that they returned... I knew there was no other place to turn. I used every method available to me and finally, we located their research facility." The man slowly stood up and said sadly "But if the Doctors are out, there's nothing I can do, I'll... Come again later."

The two guests were about to leave when Naruto shouted: "PLEASE WAIT!!" The blond stood up and asked loudly "Would it be fine if I helped you alone?" That was when both of Naruto's eyes popped out of his head and fell into his tea.

This pretty much freaked the two guests halfway out of their skin. Sasuke and Itachi, on the other hand, didn't seem to indicate that this sort of thing was gross or disgusting.

"Oh my, pardon me, this always happens at the worst possible times!" Naruto said trying to feel around for his teacup on the table. "But Naruto, the Doctors are still teaching you biotechnology and you're nowhere near their level of skill," Itachi said as he picked the blue eyeballs out of the tea and placed them into the blond's hands. "But I would love to take this case," Naruto said as he was putting his eyes back into his sockets. "Oi, baka, you're putting them in the wrong sockets," Sasuke said pretty casually.

Now the guests were really freaked and practically ran out of the room.

"What the hell is this place?!" the man exclaimed as he and his aide continued to run towards the exit. "What was that boy?" the aide asked through some pants. "He's a monster, that's what!" the man stated.

"My, what a rude little man," said a voice from around the corner.

The two looked to see someone's head poking out from the corner at knee level. That head had unruly brown hair, beady black eyes, and red fang streaks down his cheeks.

"Monster? Don't you see that Naruto is the Doctors' ultimate masterpiece?" the brunette head asked before adding almost mockingly "If he felt like it, it would be child's play for him to bring your son back to life." That was when the guests saw that the head was attached to a body of a full-grown brown wolf. With a smirk, the brown wolf with the human head said as he looked over his shoulder "After all, it's because of him that we're able to live at all." There seemed to be a horde of creatures standing right behind the wolf.

Yup, the two practically wetted themselves.

<>

After the two were sawed off, the man and his aid ran as fast as their legs could take them in order to get away from the monster mansion. They were in such rush, that they didn't even notice that they nearly ran into three people. A towering giant at 193.5 cm (6ft 4.18inch), a man with long sandy blond hair that was tied back into a high ponytail, and a man with silver hair that had nearly his entire face covered. All of whom were able to move out of the way pretty easily, even with all of them holding groceries.

"They're certainly in a hurry," the giant stated as he watched them rush into a limousine before it took off. "Perhaps they had someplace they needed to get to," the silver-haired man said simply as they continued towards the mansion. The blond didn't really say anything as the three kept walking.

<>

"I don't trust those two's story," Sasuke stated as two of his spikes on the side of his head twitched. Naruto waved and said, "Oh come on Sasuke, the guy lost his son and he wants him back." The younger ravenette folded his arms and said sourly "They don't seem like they were really sad to me, and that aid kept trying to look up my kosode."

The next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto was lifting the kosode up from the lowest helm and thus revealing the younger ravenette's tempting round ass and said: "I know and he's missing out on something really good." Sasuke turned red and slashed the blond in the face with his suddenly razor sharp nails. "BAKA HENTAI!! I'VE TOLD YOU TO QUIT DOING THAT!!" Sasuke snapped at the twitching hair strands relieved to be cat ears and a tail that appeared to be a mix between a cat's tail and a wolf's tail poked its way out from under the kosode. That tail was puffed up from anger.

Rubbing his face, Naruto said, "Then how about wearing something less tempting." Sasuke hissed out "I would if certain individuals wouldn't rip them to shreds. Do you know how many of my good clothes have been destroyed because of those individuals? This includes you, you baka hentai!" Itachi rubbed the younger ravenette's shoulders and told him to calm down.

The wolf with the human head gave a nervous chuckle and asked "Oi, Naruto, can you really bring the son back to life?" Doing his best to change the topic before the younger raven haired teen ripped the blond to shreds, again.

"I know I promised him I could, I mean it's easy reanimating a corpse, but it'll still be a bit more difficult to bring the son himself back. I wonder if I can really do it," Naruto said rubbing his chin and completely ignoring the blood that was dripping down his face. The wolf with the human head then asked: "How so?"

That was when Itachi said "Kiba, a human being is more than just flesh and bone moving around, as easy as it is to make a corpse move, but giving that corpse the personality it had in life is very difficult. Since there's past knowledge, habits, memories, even innate personality traces, and all of them have to be present and accounted for because if any are missing, then he won't be the same person that he was before he died."

Judging by the completely confused look on his face, Kiba didn't understand what was said.

"Bones and muscles can be fixed or replaced, that's the reason why you can make a corpse move, but you can't really fix a brain without accidentally damaging it," Itachi said, trying to use a new method of explanation. "What'dya mean?" Kiba asked in confusion. How can you damage something while you're fixing it? "The best way to describe the Brain is a super delicate supercomputer. Basically, if you so much as accidentally scratch any of the electronic parts inside, then you can destroy functions, memories, personality, or even all of the above," Sasuke stated as his tail swayed under the kosode.

"Ah! So that's why people change when they suffer brain damage," Kiba stated as he sat on the ground. Now he understood.

There was a rather loud knock on the door.

"Oh? Are they back already?" Naruto wondered out loud as he went to answer the door.

"Oi! Open the door quickly! Our hands are full and we have frozen!" Shouted a baritone voice from beyond the door.

This got everyone's attention pretty quickly and they opened the door.

"Welcome back guys," Itachi said as he took a grocery bag from the silver-haired man while Sasuke took a bag from the long-haired blond as he asked, "Did you guys have any trouble?" The giant shook his head and stated "Only the usual stares."

"Ano... Two people ran by us as we were walking from the car... Why were they here?" the blond man asked softly as everyone started heading towards the kitchen. "The older guy just lost his son and he wanted the Doctors to bring'm back, but I'm gunna do it instead," Naruto explained before adding "And Inoichi, not everyone outside the house is evil."

The long-haired blond man, Inoichi, clutched the grocery bag he was holding slightly when he said "I know... But......" The silver-haired man patted the older blond on the shoulder and said: "It's alright, Ichi, no real harm has been done." Inoichi smiled softly when he said "Thanks Kakashi." The silver-haired man, Kakashi, gave the older blond a twinkling eye.

"I still think that guy was up to something?" Sasuke stated as he helped put the groceries away. "One of the two runners?" the towering man asked as he placed the frozen food in the freezer, saw something in the freezer, pulled out what appears to be a degraded, freezer burnt human heart, and shouting at the nearby creatures "Alright! Which one of you maggots put a rotting organ in the food storage? You guys know very well that THIS doesn't belong in here!"

Naruto looked at the heart and said "Oh! I was looking for that. So, that's where I put it. Thanks, Ibiki." Everyone stared the blue-eyed blond.

SMACK!!!

"Itai!! That really hurt Sasuke," Naruto stated as he rubbed his newly form bump on his head. "Good, baka hentai," Sasuke stated firmly as his tail swished angrily back and forth.

The towering man, Ibiki, sighed and muttered "How on earth can you be this absentminded and can still do all of the things that the Doctors taught you." "I'm not absentminded! I just think a bit too much," Naruto stated as he filled a bag of ice and placed it on his bump. Sasuke mumbled a "Doubt it," as he placed some cereal boxes in a high cupboard, his tail waved back and forth in order keep his balance, this, in turn, caused the kosode to slide up and revealing a good chunk of his round, tasty ass. Kiba, being the closest, was able to catch a nice glimpse of the younger ravenette's anus. It looked sooooooo inviting to the wolf with a human head. 'I really want to fuck him right now!' Kiba thought, but then realized what he was thinking he also thought 'Grrr! I really hate it that I get this way when the full moon comes around.' And the full moon was tomorrow night. That meant there would be no way for Kiba to surpass his instincts.

"Kiba," Itachi said, getting the human-headed wolf's attention before adding "You mind putting these in the cupboards?" and showing the canine a bag of chips. "Ano, sure," Kiba said before gently gripping the bag with his teeth to bring it to the designated cupboard. The human-headed wolf used his paw to open the cupboard door.

Naruto was a little too busy thinking of a way to bring that man's son back to really help out. "I can remake him, but he'll be different. I can make a clone, but that won't be returning a dead son either....." The younger blond muttered out loud. Itachi smiled as he placed a bag of flour in another cupboard and said: "It's all about the 'software' and the 'user', right." Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, that's the main problem in this situation."

"I still wonder if bringing his son back is really what that guy wants," Sasuke stated out loud as he closed the cupboard door. "Eesh, you're worse than Inoichi," Naruto stated, before realizing what he said, turned to the older blond, and said, "But you have a very good reason to be suspicious Inoichi, Sasuke doesn't." Inoichi gave a small smile and said: "It's fine..."

"Yay! They're home! They're home!" shouted the voice of a young girl.

A little blond six-year-old girl dragging a six-year-old boy with black hair along with her as they burst into the kitchen. Inoichi knelt down and caught the two children in his arms. "I believe you were told NOT to run in the house, Ino, Shikamaru," Ibiki said as he folded his arms and stared sternly at the children. "I wasn't runnin', I was being dragged," the boy mumbled as he glared at the girl while trying to wiggle out of Inoichi's arms. "We wanted to greet you when you got home," the girl said happily as the boy groaned.

Ibiki took the boy from Inoichi as the older blond kept the girl in his arms. "That still no excuse for running in the house," Inoichi said as he stood up with the girl still in his arms. The girl wrapped her arms around the older blonds neck. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"I wish Ino would stop dragging me everywhere with her, it's a pain," the boy mumbled into Ibiki's shoulder. The girl, Ino, glared at the boy and said "We're twins, Shikamaru! We're supposed to be together!" The boy, Shikamaru, huffed and said "We share a birthday, not a body. We don't have to do everything together." "Kids, don't fight, unless you want to get grounded again," Sasuke stated as Itachi chuckled. Shikamaru mumbled a "Fine," while Ino said, "Okay, Sasuke~." The younger ravenette rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly before he ran right out of the kitchen in plain excitement.

Everyone in the kitchen blinked in confusion.

<><><>

The Next Night, In a luxurious mansion...

In a room with rows of alcohol, the man sat in a lounge chair and his aid poured himself a drink. "So, have you talked with the lawyers?" the man asked the aide, whom in turn said before taking a sip "I tried our hand a bit, but the reaction was expectedly weak."

The man scoffed, looked at a picture of an elderly man and shouted "THIS IS PATHETIC, AND IT'S ALL THAT BLITHERING OLD MAN'S FAULT! WHOEVER HEARD OF GIVING 90% OF YOUR ESTATE TO A GRANDCHILD!? THAT WORTHLESS BRAT, YŪJIRŌ?! WHAT PART OF THAT PRETENTIOUS GOOD-FOR-NOTHING DESERVES ALL THAT MONEY?!"

The aide flinched as he said "Still, killing him was a bi-" "OI!" the older man snapped. The aid corrected himself by saying "Pardon, news of his "Accident" will only serve to worsen your position."

The man smirked and said "I'm fully aware, that's why I'm relying on Namikaze and Uzamaki to help. All I need is someone that I can point to and say "He's Alive". If his heart beats and his legs move, the inside can be empty for all I care. At least that way he wouldn't talk back." "I see," the aide said, took a sip of his drink, and added, "It's true that under the circumstances that would be the best outcome for you, so the plan is to turn Yūjirō into an obedient puppet, then." The man smirked and said, "There's no other reason to keep that little shit around."

A butler came into the room and said "Excuse me, sir. A person by the name of Namikaze-Uzamaki is here to see you." This got the two's attention pretty quickly.

<>

Naruto, wearing a long blazing orange cloak, happily burst in and said equally as happy "Sorry to keep you waiting for so looooong, but I'm here to bring your son baaaack." The man stood up from his seat and asked, or tried to ask, how she got in but Naruto happily told him that all the preparations have been completed. The aid asked who all the guys in hazmat suit are, Naruto replied that they were his assistants.

Naruto quickly grabbed the man's wrist and said that they need to get started right now. "Why now?" The man asked as the blond dragged him along, the kid was a lot stronger than he looks. "Duh, when we're dealing with damage flesh, the surgery can't be too soon."

The next thing the man knew he was standing in front of the frozen body of his son. "You've frozen him for meeee, this is absoooolutly perfect <3," Naruto said very happily, much to the confusion of the man.

Four pairs of arms sprouted out from under Naruto's cloak when he shouted: "Now then, let's get started!!"

<>

The aide was being kept out of the room by Ibiki. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MATSUI-SAN?!" the aid shouted and kept demanding to be let in. Ibiki's black eyes glowed red and the aide stopped shouting and stood perfectly still as if he was in a trance. "Go to your sleeping quarters and wait for the operation to finish," Ibiki ordered smoothly. The hypnotized aide nodded, turned, and walked away.

<>

"Serialized the room!" Naruto ordered. The hazmat team did so, with some kind of spray.

The man, Matsui, coughed at the sudden change in the air. One of the hazmats injected Matsui with some kind of serum, which in turn caused the man to shout what it was. Naruto happily said, "It's fine, it's just anesthesia." That was when Matsui finally noticed that the blond had ten arms. Casually, Naruto said, "Since today's operation is going to be too intricate for only one set of hands, I made a slight modification to myself so I can do this procedure at my best."

Matsui suddenly got really dizzy. Naruto notices this and said "Don't worry, just take a good long rest. When you wake up, everything will be over."

As Naruto put a surgeon's mask, he said "Oh yes, before I forget and before you fall asleep, the charge for this procedure will be ¥400 million (£3.25 million and $4.04 million). I may end up having to remove some organs, so pardon me if I move a few things aroooound." A hazmat strapped Matsui to a table as Naruto got into a green surgeon garb.

"BEGIN THE OPERATION!!!" Naruto shouted as he hovered over the man on the table. "Electrocardiogram, okay! Itachi, Prepare the iodine while I make the first incision!" the blond stated, getting completely into a super concentrated mode. "Yes, Naruto," Itachi, in a hazmat suit, said as he tapped some devices on a monitor. "Monitor the anesthesia drip, Sasuke," Naruto said as he took a two scalpel in two of his hands. "He's not here, but I'll handle that," said a soft, mellow voice in another hazmat suit as he examined the drip. "Eh? Why isn't Sasuke here?" Naruto asked curiously as he grabbed some stitching. "It's the full moon," Itachi said simply. "Ah, so Kiba has'm," the blond said as he loomed over the immobile man.

'I-I can't move... Or speak... Someone... Anyone, help me!' Matsui shouted within his mind.

Naruto quickly stabilized the man with an artificial heart before moving to the frozen body on the table next to the Matsui, then back to the paralyzed man. "Send 3.8 volts to the brain stem in 3-second intervals!" the blond stated as he opened the man skull to reveal his brain.

The next thing Matsui realized was Naruto pulling his brain, eyes, and cerebral cord out of him.

"Cerebral extraction from the parent is complete!!" Naruto said as he carefully held the brain.

<> Meanwhile <>

Sasuke was on his elbows and knees, naked and panting at the stimulation he was receiving.

Kiba was in a completely different form now yet at the same time still in his wolfish form. A werewolf form.

The werewolf was somehow gripping Sasuke's waist, spreading his ass cheeks, and keeping his tail out of the way all at the same time and with his two hands. All while Kiba himself was rimming the ravenette's anus, sliding his wet tongue in and out of Sasuke.

Sasuke knew it was pointless to talk to or force Kiba to stop, so he didn't even try. The ravenette knew he just needed to take it until the sun rises.

'Damn it! Every full moon!' Sasuke thought angrily as Kiba pulled his tongue out of him before replacing it with a thick 29.464cm (11.6inch) with an even bigger knot at the base. The werewolf slid his big thick member into the ravenette easily enough but stopped at the knot.

Sasuke bit his lips. He knew that knot was going to be in him soon enough and he wasn't looking forward to it.

<>

Matsui screamed as he bolted up in a bed.

The aide rushed into the room, shouting "Matsui-san, you're awake! You've been out cold for a week! Thank kami you're alright!"

Was it all a dream?

'{Not quite,}' said a familiar voice inside Matsui's head and he knew for a fact that it wasn't his own.

'{I've wanted to talk to you. Because I haven't forgotten that you killed me,}' the voice continued, causing Matsui to clench his head in pain. This was when he realized that there was another face on the back of his head. '{And now we're together again... We'll always be together... So, let's have fun, papa,}' Yūjirō told his father.

<><><>

Naruto sat in a chair and said: "Not how I wanted to bring'm back, but now he and his dad'll always be together."

"Did you really connect the son's brain to the dad's?" Shikamaru asked as he looked up from his book. Naruto smiled and said "Yup, and I even threw in a neck that allows their head to rotate a full 270 degrees, so both father and son can face front when they want." Ino stuck out her tongue and said: "That's still gotta be awkward."

Naruto chuckled out a maybe.

Just outside the room, Itachi and Ibiki peaked in.

"You sure you don't want to give him the info I got on Matsui and his son?" Ibiki asked Itachi, who stated when he saw Naruto happily talking to the kids about how he was happy that he reunited a son to his father "I think it be best to let him think this innocent motive, besides Matsui is being punished for his actions anyway." Ibiki smirked and nodded.

Both Itachi and Ibiki left the three to their oddly sweet conversation when the giant asked: "Has Sasuke forgiven Kiba yet?" Itachi chuckled and said "Give him another day and he will. But I do wish that Naruto can find a way to fix Kiba's Full Moon Fucks. Poor Sasuke always seems to be his target every month." "It could be he's also part wolf, you know that wolves use smells, right," the giant suggested. The ravenette sighed and said, "I know, but still...."

Ibiki patted Itachi on the back and said: "Don't worry, Naruto'll find a way to figure it out." The ravenette gave a small smile and said: "For Sasuke's sake, I hope he does it soon." Ibiki smiled and said, "You're too good of a brother." Itachi could only chuckle at that.

<><><>

To be Continued.....

<><><>

1) A Kosode a basic Japanese robe for both men and women. Worn as both an undergarment and overgarment, it is what most people imagine when using the much broader term kimono.

2) An Obi is a sash for traditional Japanese dress, keikogi (uniforms for Japanese martial arts), and part of kimono outfits.


	2. Chapter 2

Franken Naruto, Chapter 2

<><><>

Andy; Based off of Chapter 3 of Franken Fran.

<><><>

A couple of police officers scowled at what they were seeing.

They had just found a dismembered leg. The twenty-seventh severed body part that was found this month and the police were worried about the media getting ahold of this and assume it was a serial killing. This kind of thing was new to two of the newest transfers to the department, Yūhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma (they're humans and they look identical to the Naruto Manga/Anime, just replace the ninja garbs with police uniforms).

*

While Asuma and Kurenai are technically veterans to law enforcement, but they were originally from different districts, and they are certainly not used to this kind of thing.

*

When the officers returned to HQ, they knew what they needed to do. Well, at least the Higher-Ups knew what to do anyway. "The Namikaze mansion? Where and what is that?" Kurenai asked her new boss in plain confusion. Asuma, on the other hand, was wondering who in the world lived there and how they could help with this severed body parts epidemic.

"Umino Iruka will take you to the Namikaze mansion. They'll be more willing to listen to our consulting request if he's around," the Chef Commissioner stated in a serious tone. "They?" both Asuma and Kurenai said at the same time.

By all technicality, Iruka (the same appearance as the Naruto Manga/Anime, just replace the ninja clothes for casual civilian clothing or a lab coat, depending on the scene) was ranked below Asuma and Kurenai, but he would be the lead on this case.

'Does Umino-kun know whoever lives in this Namikaze Mansion?' both Kurenai and Asuma thought at the same time.

<><>

"I apologized for having to lead on this, in all honesty, I'd rather be back with the other lab rats," Iruka said from behind the wheel of the police car while Kurenai rode shot-gun and Asuma sat in right behind his female companion. "The Chief said that whoever lives in this Namikaze Mansion would be willing to consult with us on this case if you, specifically, were with us. Why's that?" Kurenai asked curiously.

Iruka gave a nervous chuckle and said "Let's just say, they really like me. Plus, I don't think you'd believe the story of why even if I told you." Asuma raised a brow and wondered what the scientist meant by that.

"Ah! There it is!" Iruka said as the three spotted a mansion among the trees that was sitting on a hillside.

<> Ten Minutes Later <>

Male's voice: "Hm?"

A girl's soft voice: "Nii-sama, what's wrong?"

The male's voice: "Look 37 degrees to the East."

The girl's voice: "The police? Why are they coming here?"

The male's voice: "Hold on. I recognize one of them!"

The girl's voice: "You do?"

The male's voice: "Yes, oh, we have to tell the other's this! They'll be so happy to see Sensei again."

The girl's voice: "Sensei?"

<>

The three law enforcement officers were walking along a trail that leads directly to the mansion. 'The mansion looks a lot bigger close-up,' Asuma thought as he looked up at the building.

When Iruka stood in front of the door, he said: "I'm going to give you the heads up, the residents of this mansion are a bit strange." "Strange? How so?" Asuma asked with a raised brow. "It'll be better to show you rather than tell you," Iruka said with a funny look on his face. The kind of look that said that he wasn't completely sure if he should tell them the truth since he knew they wouldn't believe him.

NOW Kurenai and Asuma were curious to know what's in the mansion.

Before Iruka could even knock on the door, it opened.

"Sensei, welcome back," Sasuke, wearing long gray slacks and a black shirt right now, said happily as he leaned against the open door. "Hello, Sasuke-kun, is everyone here?" Iruka asked as the ravenette happily wrapped his arms around one the lab rat's left arm, as his cat-like ears perked up and his tail, which had poked out from under his shirt, wagged happily. "Naruto's currently performing a check-up on Chōji, but he should be done in about 15 minutes," Sasuke said happily as he pulled Iruka into the mansion and added, "So you and your colleagues can sit in the lounge and wait for him."

The only thing Asuma and Kurenai could think about at the moment was 'That boy has working cat ears and a working dog tail.'

<>

After the three civil servants got to the lounge, they were given tea by Itachi. Sasuke was, what was best described by Asuma and Kurenai, cuddling with Iruka. Okay, the teen wasn't in the lab rat's lap, but he was happily snuggled under Iruka's left arm as the lab tech sat in the chair. Sasuke's tail was wagging very happily as he rubbed his left cheek against Iruka's arm.

"Sasuke, I know you're happy to see Iruka-sensei, but would you be so kind as to let him enjoy his tea," Itachi said as he handed cups of tea to the two other law enforcement personnel. "Aw~ but Iruka-sensei doesn't seem to mind~," Sasuke purred out happily, now rubbing his right cheek on the lab tech's chest. "Ano, actually Sasuke-kun, I do mind. You're somewhat making it hard to drink the tea," Iruka said, doing his best to sound polite.

With that, Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the scruff of his neck, pulled him off Iruka, and said: "Let Iruka-sensei finish his tea, then you can ASK if you can snuggle with him IF he allows it." Sasuke pouted at that. The older duo-coloured eyed ravenette apologized to the lab technician for the younger's behavior. Kurenai and Asuma quietly sipped their tea as the scene progressed before them and wondered if this was a normal occurrence.

"Who are you guys?"

That caused Kurenai and Asuma to look down, to see two six-year-old kids, a blond girl, and a raven-haired boy, standing in front of them. 'When did they get here?' The law enforcement personnel wondered. Itachi saw the two and asked, "Shikamaru, Ino, don't you two have homework to do?" The children looked at the eldest raven haired individual as Shikamaru said: "I finished hours ago, Ino just finished." The little blond glared at her twin and angrily stated: "I did not!" The 6-year-old boy then said, "Yes you did, you were procrastinating." The 6-year-old girl then stated, "I was not pokistinating!" "Procrastinating, Ino, procrastinating," Shikamaru stated in an annoyed tone.

"No fighting in front of gueeests, you two," Naruto said walking into the room. "Yes sir," the little twins said in unison.

"Evening Naruto-kun," Iruka said with a small smile. The blond saw the lab tech, smiled, and said "Iruka-sensei, good to see you again."

<>

"Death by dismeeeeembermeeeeent?" Naruto slurred out before saying "Not my style at all. Unless it's already dead and it's for studying."

Itachi already told the twins to go to the backyard for playtime by this point, so they're not here for this conversation.

Asuma raised his hand in the sign for stop and said: "Oh, no, we're not here to accuse you or anyone here, we're here to ask for you to collaborate with us on this case." Kurenai then said, "Would you mind coming down to the station to look at all of the body parts we've been finding." Naruto agreed and asked if Itachi and Sasuke could come. The older duo-coloured eyed ravenette smiled and said "Sorry, I can't. My job is to take care of the residents of this house now." The blond didn't really like the answer but knew he had to accept it. "I'll go, especially if Iruka-sensei's going to," Sasuke said happily, rubbing his cheek on the lab tech's shoulder.

Asuma and Kurenai glanced at each other, wondering what kind of history Iruka had with these people.

<><><>

Asuma, Kurenai, and Iruka guided Naruto and Sasuke to the coroner's body storage room, nicknamed the Cold Room by the residential police.

Both Naruto and Sasuke saw all 27 severed body parts scattered on top of a tarp. "Goodneeess look at all of them," the blond stated as he glanced at all the pieces. "Yeah, and the strange thing is, it all from one person," Iruka said with a shiver since the room was freezing. "You sure, Sensei?" Sasuke asked looking at one of the severed arms. Iruka nodded and said, "Yes, I ran the DNA from every single one of these pieces myself, and they're all a positive match to each other." "We can't make heads or tails of this," Kurenai admitted.

Naruto knelt down and pointed at an arm and then a chunk of flesh while saying "These two, they connect." "Really?" Asuma asked as he knelt to the blond's level to see if he was telling the truth. Naruto nodded and said, "Yeah, the nerve alignments are the same." "I found some more alignments in these body parts," Sasuke stated as his eyes trailed over some more parts, and added, "But all of these connections I'm finding don't make any functional sense." "Eh? What'dya mean by that?" Naruto asked the ravenette, who answered "These connections are going every which way. I mean, I'm finding an arm that's attached to a leg and a leg connecting directly to a torso. I think we're going to bring all of them back to the mansion to confirm it though."

Naruto turned his attention to the officers and asked "You guys mind if we take these back with us? I promise I'll call ya when I find something."

The three law enforcement officials nodded in agreement.

<><><>

It took a while even with the combined efforts, but Naruto and Sasuke (he changed into his Kosode and Obi while waiting for the body parts to arrive since he didn't want his regular clothes to get destroyed) managed to reattach every single body part that had matching nerve alinements.

"There are some healing on a lot of the parts where they've been cut, especially on the most recent parts," Sasuke said as he pointed at an opening in the flesh mound that looked like it had fresh scabbing. Placing an index finger on his chin, Naruto said "So, these parts were cut off one by one while the person is still alive. Then we can assume whoever this is, is still breathing." The ravenette nodded and stated "Yeah, but... Who or what is the owner of all this?" Scratching his head, the blond said: "This really is turning into quite a puzzle, huh."

"How'ssss about you two take a drink break," said a snake-like voice that came from the doorway of the room. The blond and ravenette looked to see a white Naga (1) with long black hair and wearing a long pale pink kimono. He was carrying a tray with two cups on it. "Oh, hi, Orochimaru," Naruto said before adding "And yeah, a drink would be nice." The naga, Orochimaru, picked the cup on the right with his right hand and gave it to the blond. The heterochromatic (2) ravenette snatched the cup left on the tray and sipped the liquid inside it while he looked over the mound of flesh.

"Oh my, what are you making this time Naruto?" Orochimaru asked as he looked at the fleshy mound. "I'm not making it, I'm tryyying ta figure out what it's all supposed to mean for the police," the blond stated before taking a sip of his cup and adding "Interesting fact here is all these parts seem to have grown out of the same person." "Really?" was all Orochimaru said.

A cup fell to the ground.

"Hm? You find something about the mound?" asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke. The red and black-eyed teen was flushed red, panting, and was sporting a nice hard on that was showing through his gray kosode. Orochimaru snickered and said, "Lookssss the new aphrodissssiac (3) I made is working perfectly." "You..! Bastard!" Sasuke hissed as he sank to his knees as pre-cum started to stain his clothing. "How long does this one last?" Naruto asked the naga, who happily replied "An hour and a half." "Oh~ perfeeect~," the blond said with glee. "Oi! Don't even think about it!" Sasuke snapped as the naga and blond crept closer to him.

"Don't worry Ssssassssuke, you'll sssstart feeling good ssssoon," Orochimaru said happily as he stripped the kosode off of the ravenette. Naruto grinned, said "And I need to study the effects of this new aphrodisiac and you know I'm a hands-on kind of guy~", and grabbed Sasuke's legs with one pair of hands while another pair of hands, that appeared from under the blond's orange Pancho, went right for the ravenette's dick and anus. Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's wrist with one hand. The naga used his free hand to remove his kimono, reviling his long, hard, white dick with a pink tip. Naruto wasn't faring much better with hard dicks, he actually had to stop pumping Sasuke's so he could free his own. The blond was still thrusting his fingers in and out of the ravenette's ass. Naruto could've assumed the aphrodisiac was making Sasuke looser, but the blond knew that it was because the ravenette's ass was used to this kind of thing.

"Fuckers! I'm going to rip BOTH of you to shreds!" Sasuke hissed and panted out, before Orochimaru shoved his throbbing dick into the ravenette's mouth, causing Sasuke's face to rub on the naga's underbelly scales. "Dammmn, nice and warm like always," the naga moaned out as he free hand gripped the drugged teen's chin, so he could keep his dick in. Naruto happily seated himself into Sasuke, sinking in nice and easily. "Oh yeah, warm and tight. So perfeeect," the blond said as he started thrusting in and out of the ravenette's sweet ass. Sasuke groaned, sending vibrations through Orochimaru's dick. Sasuke was floating above the ground due to Orochimaru and Naruto holding his limbs. The naga started thrusting with Naruto's pace.

Sasuke couldn't do anything but take the two dicks and plan a way to kill the two, slowly and painfully. The overall stimulation, whether he liked it or not, caused the ravenette to ejaculate his load all over his body. Naruto milked the other's dick until it was spent and continued until it was hard again.

Orochimaru leaned his human half over, making his dick sink deeper into Sasuke's throat while somehow still thrusting, to get his face closer to Naruto. The naga's long, purple, forked tongue slid out of his mouth and into Naruto's mouth. "Damn, did you take some of your own aphrodisiacs?" the blond somehow managed to say while the naga's tongue started thrusting in and out of his mouth. Somehow with his tongue out, Orochimaru said "I'm not ssstupid enough to tessst my own productsss on myssself. You know only two people can turn me on thisss bad. The firssst perssson isss the one sssucking me off right now. And he'sss doing it very deliccciousssly might I add." Sasuke growled angrily when he heard, causing a strong vibration to shoot around the white dick in his mouth and making the naga moan with a pure, pleasurable glee. Naruto grinned happily and said, while still thrusting into the ravenette, "Yeah, Sasuke IS a deliciously fantastic fuck. It's easy to see why Kiba always goes for him during his Full Moon Fucks." Again, Sasuke growled in anger, and again, the vibration surges through Orochimaru's dick, and again, makes the naga shutter in pleasure.

Orochimaru and Naruto pumped Sasuke full of semen, at both ends.

After catching their breath, the naga and the blond started talking about what kinds of positions they should try next with the ravenette within the timeframe of the aphrodisiac effects. It didn't even take a second for the two to realize that something slashed them and casing them to fall to the ground. Sasuke was standing over Naruto and Orochimaru, pissed as hell, tail puffed up in anger, and semen running down his legs.

Sasuke's nails grew long and sharp, eager to slash the two before him.

"Sasuke! Now calm down!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke was NOT in the mood to talk, he was in the mood to kill.

<>

Kiba trotted alongside Inoichi as the older blond was looking over Ino's and Shikamaru's latest 1st Grade report cards.

"Wow! really? Ichi that's amazing!" Kiba stated with glee, his tail wagging happily. With a small smile, Inoichi said: "Shikamaru was already a bright boy, he just needs a little motivation to do his work." The wolf with a human head smirked and said: "That explains the bribing system you and Ibiki made for him." The blond then stated "Not a bribery system, a reward system." With a snicker, Kiba said, "Whatever floats the boat."

Screams of agonizing pain and ripping flesh hit Kiba's and Inoichi's ears. It took a while for the two to realize that it came from a nearby room.

The human-headed wolf and the blond cautiously walked towards the door. Before the two could take another step, the doors burst open and Sasuke stormed out angrily as he was tying the obi around his waist to keep his kosode closed.

Kiba and Inoichi blinked in confusion before peering into the room to not only see the mound of flesh, but also a bloody mess from the severed bodies of the multi-limb teen and the naga. "Orochimaru, I thooought you saiiid thaaat theee aaaphrooodiiisiiiaaac wooould laaast fooor aaan hooour aaand aaa haaalf," Naruto slurred out as he tried to reattach his own severed limbs before working on Orochimaru (also in pieces), who replied in a slur "I guessssss I misssread the dataaa."

Kiba and Inoichi quietly slipped away without either Naruto or Orochimaru noticing their presence.

<>

Sasuke stormed into the kitchen and sat in an unoccupied chair.

"Who was it this time?" Kakashi asked as he chopped some strawberries into pieces, not really surprised that the ravenette was here or enrage. "The two biggest, idiotic, perverts," Sasuke hissed out as he placed an elbow on a table and rested his chin on his hand, his tail was still puffed in anger. "Orochimaru and Naruto, huh. What condition did you leave them in?" Kakashi asked as he placed the strawberries into a jam making a machine. "I left them in pieces this time," the ravenette said with a small proud smile. "Let's hope that this time they will learn," Kakashi stated as he cleaned the knife he was using. Sasuke grumbled out a "Doubt it."

"Ano..." Said a soft nervous voice from the doorway.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi turned to see who it was.

It was a teenage girl with short, midnight blue hair, pale purple eyes, stitching around her eyes (one stitching goes over her nose to connect the inside corner of her eyes, one stitching, each, on the outside corner of her eyes that goes around her head, and one stitching going up each cheek that went over her eyes), pale pink lips, small nose, and wearing a royal purple yukata (4).

Kakashi smiled under his mask and said: "I'm going to start making dinner in a bit Hinata." "Ano... Actually..." The bluenette nervously got out before asking "Ano... Are you okay Ojī-sama (5)? The drug isn't, ano, hurting you, is it?" "You saw that rotten snake put the aphrodisiac in my drink," Sasuke said calmly. Hinata nodded and said softly "Y-yes... I wanted to get to you before he did, but..." "If you were in your room when you saw and if he was in his lab when he put the drug in, then you wouldn't have gotten to the room I was in before him," the ravenette stated plainly. "Oh..." was all Hinata got out as she lowered her head. "Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault," Sasuke stated as he waved for the girl to come over to sit next to him. The bluenette took the invitation.

Kakashi smiled at the scene before him.

<> Three Days Later <>

Asuma and Kurenai met up with Naruto at their designated meet spot. To the two law enforcement personnel's surprise, the blond was walking alongside a brown wolf with a human head.

"Yo, Officers, sorry to keeeeeep you waiting," Naruto said waving at the two. "Did you learn anything from the... parts?" Asuma asked the blond, who replied "About that. It seems like we've found a rare phenomenon." Kurenai asked what the blond meant as she watched the human-faced brown wolf as he sniffed the ground. "I thiiink it be better to show you then tell you," Naruto said before adding "Kiba here has an amazing sense of smell. He's been looking for the smell on the body parts for a while now." Kiba kept sniffing the ground, not paying attention to what the people around him were saying.

"Naruto," Kiba stated as he sat in front of an old, rundown house. "In here?" Asuma asked, wondering how the building was still standing. "I'll call in some ba-, Naruto-kun where are outgoing!" Kurenai said when she realized that the wolf and blond were just walking into the building. "Oi! The perpetrators might be in there!" Asuma stated as he ran towards the blond, who just kept walking into the building. Kurenai was quick to follow when Naruto stated "There are no perpetrators. Because there has been no crime committed."

"What?!! Then... What about all of those body parts?!!" Both Kurenai and Asuma asked at the same time as they followed Naruto and Kiba through the rundown house. "A tumor," the blond said simply, then added, "More specifically, a Progressive Harman Sarcoma inside a Malignant Tumor, better known as a Human Face Tumor (6)."

A few seconds after Naruto said that they found a teenage girl with mounds of flesh growing every which way out of her body.

<> (Skipping this scene because it gets WAY to technical and weird. Don't ask, if you want to read this part read Franken Fran Chapter 3 page 14-18) <>

"A TUMOR!!!" shouted the Chef Commissioner when he saw Asuma and Kurenai dragging in the tumor pieces that Naruto was able to cut off of the girl. "Ano, yes," the bearded man said rubbing the back of his head and added "Apparently, the person who had the tumor was cutting these parts off of themselves. This person said that it didn't hurt much when this person cut the tumors off and didn't mean to cause this kind of uproar. This person was just trying to get rid of the tumor, there was no killing or dismemberment."

After calming down, the Chef Commissioner said: "This person is a minor huh." Kurenai and Asuma nodded at that.

<>

Asuma and Kurenai walked towards the labs to see Iruka.

"I heard about what happened," Iruka said when he saw the two, then added, "That did explain the matching DNA." That was when Asuma finally said to the lab tech "Alright, tell us about everything and everyone in the Namikaze Mansion." "Eh?" Iruka gasped out in confusion. Kurenai gave the lab tech a serious look and said: "We want the truth that place."

Iruka blinked, then softened his eyes, and said "The truth, huh. Well, it might be a good idea to tell you, since we might be working with the residents of the Namikaze again."

So, Iruka told them everything. Well, everything but how he met them since THAT case is still being sorted out/ongoing.

<>

Naruto looked over the notes that were taken during the tumor operation.

The tumors just stopped growing willy-nilly when the girl left that house. It made no sense to the blond. "It's certainly a weird one," Naruto said as he scratched his head.

"Sometimes, things are just meant to be strange, no scientific rhythm or reason," Ibiki said before he sipped a crimson red liquid out of a wine glass. Naruto looked at the vampiric man and stated: "Ironic that you're the one saying that." Ibiki shrugged and then said, "Oh, and by the way, you and Orochimaru are still not allowed near Sasuke." With a nervous look on his face, Naruto said: "He's still mad about the aphrodisiac, huh." "Can you blame him? You and Orochimaru did technically rape him, again," Ibiki said before sipping his drink, then added "And don't say that Kiba does it too, you know he can't control himself when the full moon's in the sky. Which does bring up the fact that you haven't been working on a way to fix that." "It's not like we can neuter him," Naruto stated, then muttered, "They just grow back the next day anyway."

Ibiki sighed and sipped the crimson liquid.

<><><>

To Be Continued...

<><><>

1) Nagas are basically snakes from the waist down while having a human appearance from the waist up.

2) Heterochromia is a result of the relative excess or lack of melanin (a pigment). It may be inherited, or caused by genetic mosaicism, chimerism, disease, or injury.  
Heterochromia of the eye (heterochromia iridis or heterochromia iridum) is of three kinds. A complete heterochromia, one iris is a different color from the other. In sectoral heterochromia, part of one iris is a different color from its remainder and finally in "central heterochromia" there are spikes of different colors radiating from the pupil. (I figured I'd put this here just because Sasuke and Itachi have Heterochromia (red and black eyes) in this story).

3) Just because there might be someone reading this who doesn't know. An aphrodisiac is a food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire. And of course, some people believe that snakes are symbols of sexual desires. No surprise that Orochimaru makes that stuff in this story.

4) A yukata is basically a lighter summer kimono.

5) Ojī-san is the Japanese proper term for Uncle, but the suffix of -sama is Japanese for someone who is highly regarded (although some jobs in Japan call for the employees to refer to a customer as a -sama, like a delivery people and waiters).

6) I'm going to be honest, I just copied this from the manga. And the best way to describe this is that it's a tumor that grows body parts every which way from a person. At least, that's what I was able to understand. Also, don't bother looking this up, I did and I only found images of people with tumors on their faces, which is NOT what is happening in Chapter 3 of Franken Fran.

<><><>


End file.
